Thuder Falls
by muhahaXit'sXmaddie
Summary: What happens when One coven of Witches meets the Ipswich Colony Warlocks. Let me tell you nothing good.


Thunder Falls

Chapter 1: The Problem field

In the late weeks of October as the skies began to darken a young girl is seen walking from a quiet wooded path. The path was about four feet in width and went on to far to see. The woods grew darker as she walked away. The girl had blue eyes, and Carmel-brown hair, which was, usually, in a pony tail. Her face was shaped finely and smooth. She walked gracefully to the corner and stopped. She wore a pair of faded navy blue jeans, a white long-sleeved T with a worn out orange hoodie. On her shoulder was slung a backpack and she had her I-pod in her hands. One head phone was in her ear and the other dangled down her neck.

At the corner she waited for a few minutes, soon another girl; walking equally as graceful was seen rounding the previous corner. She had deep brown eyes with curly brown hair. Her face was as finely shaped as the other. She wore a knee length pink skirt with a floral pattern and a white long-sleeved blouse , to accent the outfit a pink vest. She had a bright pink purse dangling from her wrist as she rapidly texted on her cell.

The girls advanced and stopped at the next corner. There they were met by two other girls in a car. A four door Cobalt, a silver color. The girl driving had bold red hair with grey eyes. She wore a pair of grey slacks a white long sleeved blouse and a striped work jacket. The girl in the passenger seat wore a jean mini skirt with black knee length leggings, her top was a white tee with a cropped grey camo jacket. She had long black hair that waved until the final strand and quiet brown eyes. She was reading off study questions to our Driver.

Our two girls got in and began a conversation.

'Cassie, why are you so late today?' asked Alexandra. The curly brunet.

'_Somebody_ ,' said Cassandra looking to the black haired girl in the seat next to her, 'decided that she should sleep in instead of waking up early enough to make it to the car in time.' She continued to glare at her.

'Dawn, Why are you always so sleepy?' asked Gwendolyn the pony tail girl.

'Don't act like you are never tired Gwen. We aren't Vampires, we are witches.' Dawn said forgetting the fact that they are indeed, in secret, witches.

'SHHH! We DO NOT need every body to know about the abilities that we have!' Hissed Alex from the back seat.

'What, you mean the ability to fly and all the other boring things that other people can do with _modern_ technology?' Gwen smirked. She was sitting next to Alex now. She gave a wicked little smile and went right back to looking through the book she had picked up.

Alex sighed because she knew that Gwen was, mostly, right. She looked down and began to study for the test they had in an hour. A few minutes latter Cassie was slowing to a stop and they had finally reached the school. The large red brick building was about 4 foot ball fields in length, not including the sport fields. They all got out and headed to the main building.

Gwen, being the outsider she is, walked in the complete opposite direction of the other girls, who were in fact going over to the more "popular" crowd as usual. Gwen on the other hand went toward the foot ball field. There was a large gathering of guys around the middle, and even though she could not play she still enjoyed the practices. The guys would occasionally allow her to join in but she had a feeling today would not be the best of days.

Gwen noticed something seemed to be wrong. She heightened her sense of hearing and listened to the talk of what was happening. She heard a few mumbles and a nervous voice say "What will we do?" Now Gwen began to worry. She hopped off the bleachers and ran to meet her friends before the bell rang. Once she reached the spot they always meet at, Gwen puffed out what she had heard and the others filled in for her.

Alex explained it because she could not understand all the mixed voices talking to her at once. 'You know Zack Bristol, right?' Alex began, 'well apparently he mysteriously disappeared at the party last night.'

'He disappeared. I wondered why he wasn't there.' Gwen said in a worried voice. Zack is one of here best friends and was the star quarter back on their foot ball team. The team would surely loose if he wasn't there to throw!

'I wasn't finished!' Squeaked Alex. 'Zack was last seen walking into the woods half an hour before the cops came. They sent three different search parties. Ok only two because the first was to get any people they missed at the party. Any way After his parents didn't hear from him for three hours, because he promised his parents that he would call at least by midnight if he wanted to live on campus. Midnight came and no answerer from Zack. The party was raided by the police at eleven-ish. Zack would have been home in time to call his parents before midnight. Some say that he was murdered.'

Just then the bell rang and the girls ran to the stairs to get to class on time. The school day went by as usual, the test went good for most. They all met at the vehicle after school. Without notice Alex got in the driver seat and began to drive the complete opposite way from home.

Soon Cassie noticed that she wasn't driving. 'Hey! Where are we going! And why am I not driving?'

'Relax.' Alex giggled from the driver seat. 'It seemed like you guys needed a break from all this stress and to have some fun.'

'Um. I don't know about you guys but could relax perfectly by my self.' Gwen said slamming the book she was studying from.

'Gwen, of all people you need to have some fun. I mean you are the fun one. I am sorry about your friend but now your starting to act like Cassie before a test.' Dawn said giggling after her last comment.

'HEY! I am not like this!' Cassie said pointing at Gwen with a disgruntled look on her face. Gwen glared and immediately Cassie apologized. 'For once I agree with Alex.'

'What!' Alex said shocked. 'I mean, yeah…um….right?'

Cassie sighed. They were soon driving up to a medium sized building with grey bricks and Neon lights that said "Nikki's" . They got out and headed through the front door. As they did they felt a strange presence they hardly ever felt.

Seeing the look on Dawns face Cassie nudged her. 'Did you feel it too?'

'Yeah.' Dawn said with a worried face. 'Maybe we should leave.'

'I second the notion!' Gwen said turning but was caught by Alex.

'Oh No! You are not leaving just because you sense something weird! Now we are going to have fun! And You,' She said pointing at all of them one by one, 'WILL HAVE FUN!' She ended at Gwen.

'So you are saying that you do not feel that weird presence?' Gwen asked.

'NO! But I do see that guy over there checking you out.' Alex said winking and pushing Gwen towards him.

Gwen could see an exit just a few feet away from the guy that she was directed towards. If she could just get out of Alex's sight. She looked back but Alex was watching her with an evil eye. Gwen sucked it up and continued toward the guy.

Once Alex was sure that Gwen was in deep conversation she dragged the other two over to a table and ordered some drinks.


End file.
